Electrical assemblies can include at least one electrical conductor, and an electrical insulator that surrounds the electrical conductor. The at least one electrical conductor typically defines a first end for electrical connection to an electrical contact, and a second end for electrical connection to a mounting member. The electrical contact and the mounting member can be placed in electrical communication with respective complementary electrical components. The at least one electrical conductor can be configured to carry electrical power or data signals between the complementary electrical devices. The size of electrical power contacts and the current-carrying capacity of electrical power contacts are often competing design characteristics.